Pas toi 3
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: "Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !" Tels seront les derniers mots du commissaire. (Une fanfiction de Unknown Movies 12 [donc SPOILERS] en parallèle avec le chapitre "Pas toi")


"Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

Il en a tellement besoin qu'il crèverait de savoir. Il est là, ce prétentieux à barbe. A ma merci, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé, face à moi, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé. Attaché sur cette putain de chaise, au milieu de ce putain de décor que j'avais soigné dans les moindres recoins, posant mes yeux sur les moindres détails, sur chaque rainure des poutres et sur chaque gouttes suintant des murs, des centaines de fois. Pour faire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire... Pour...

"Je comprends pas... je devrais... je devrais avoir déjà...

- Réussi à m'arrêter ?"

Réussi à me tuer. Ca aurait été tellement jouissif. Ce mec fou... Mais quoi que ce mec puisse être capable, jamais, vraiment jamais il n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

"Dis moi la vérité, ce n'est pas normal !"

Rien n'est normal dans cette affaire. Absolument rien. Encore moins le fait que ce fils de pute soit encore en vie.

"Ca semble logique pourtant... pose-toi les bonnes questions."

Oui. Les bonnes questions.

M'enfin, je n'aurai pas fait tout ce chemin pour finir avec un abruti. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui explique tout ?

"Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?"

C'est vrai tiens... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

"Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Même au point de sacrifier la vie de 2 civils dont on en a rien à foutre ?

Admets-le mec. Tu ne fais pas ça pour le bien... Non... Il y a autre chose...

"Bien sûr que non, je fais pas ça sans avoir... "

Je me demande...

"Sans avoir..."

...ce ne serait pas plutôt l'autre...

"Quelqu'un."

...qui était obsédé par moi ?

"Il commence à comprendre..."

Le commissaire et son acolyte. Le commissaire et son bras droit.

Toujours là, tous les deux, à combattre le crime. Seuls contre le reste du monde. Liés par le respect et la confiance. A s'entraider pour dépasser leurs limites. Le commissaire n'aurait jamais été aussi loin sans lui. Et il ne sera plus rien sans lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Oh, il n'a pas compris. Ce n'était pas lui le cerveau dans toute cette histoire en fait. Je me demande même si en réalité ce n'était pas plutôt son acolyte. Il adore le cinéma après tout, peut-être que la fascination qu'il a pour moi s'est transmise chez le commissaire... Allez savoir.

C'est triste comme histoire. C'est même pathétique je dirais. Le commissaire a l'air si ridicule.

Un tas de merde.

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout."

Dire que pour une fois j'ai les mains propres...

"C'est pas possible je..."

Je l'entends. Ce petit "clic"de briquet.

Son briquet.

Je vois le commissaire qui tourne la tête. Qui se décompose.

Oh non. Pitié non. Pas ça.

Le voir ainsi m'énerve. J'ai le cerveau en ébullition, prêt à exploser.

Mais je dis calmement :

"C'est plus compliqué que ça..."

M'enfin... compliqué ? Compliqué ? Non. Non c'est tellement simple en fait ha! L'homme en qui il avait le plus foi... celui qu'il croyait être le seul à le comprendre. Celui qu'il croyait être son... ami.

Il l'avait trahi.

Je tenais là ma plus belle des revanches, servie sur un plateau d'argent. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

"Réponds si t'as encore un peu de dignité !"

Je vois sa dignité à lui, qui fond comme neige au soleil. Oh non, c'est beaucoup trop simple.

C'est beaucoup trop simple qu'il soit ainsi écrasé face à tous ces mensonges.

"Pourquoi, pourquoi toi, c'est pas possible..."

Ne cherche pas. Ne cherche pas putain. Toi, tu cherches toujours à réfléchir, à justifier, toi et ton petit cerveau. Tu te crois malin. Tellement malin. Grand, très grand commissaire. Si charismatique, si sûr de lui. Et moi, si minable en comparaison. Qui ne serait rien d'autre qu'un tueur. Un tueur fou. Mais je devrais te remercier car grâce à toi je n'ai jamais été aussi productif.

Oui.

Tout est de ta faute.

"Non pas toi, pourquoi, réponds !"

C'est pas possible, na na na. Pas toi, na na na. Tu veux que je t'expliques quoi ? Que tout était prévu depuis bien longtemps ? Que dès le moment où j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le méchant dans l'histoire, j'ai tout calculé pour que tu sois à mes pieds, là, maintenant ? Pour que tu comprennes que je n'étais pas un incapable ? Que je ne suis pas que ton ombre ? Et que cet informateur venu de nulle part était un cadeau du ciel ?

Non. Non je ne le ferais pas.

"ET SI JE..."

Je me souviens. Il me l'a dit.

Cet idiot qui fume lentement sa cigarette dans l'ombre. Il me l'a dit. Je l'ai cru. Je le crois encore aujourd'hui, mais je tiens quand même la distance, on ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un qui trahit une fois peut très bien recommencer. On ne se refait, pute un jour, pute toujours.

Pour l'instant, ça me rassure qu'il soit à mes côtés. Parce que toi, t'es en train de me lâcher. T'es en train de me supplier.

"Toi tu supplies, t'es tombé si bas que ça ?"

J'arrive pas y croire. Oui c'est vrai, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Oui c'est vrai, je voulais te voir plus bas que terre. Mais pas aussi rapidement. Pas aussi facilement. Tu me dégoûtes putain. Tu as perdu. Tu as tout perdu. Espoir. Dignité. Principe. J'aurai aimer te laisser vivre, au moins suffisamment longtemps pour te voir te battre encore. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment. Mais non, ça y est, tu n'es plus qu'une loque. Je suis en colère, je n'ai qu'une envie à présent, c'est de vider mon chargeur sur toi. Et pourtant...

Je te colle une balle à l'abdomen, me déchirant de l'intérieur. Je vois la surprise sur ton visage, comme si pendant quelques secondes tu avais espéré que sous tes suppliques quelqu'un te serait venu en aide. Qui ? Lui ? Moi ? Non, je n'aurais pas abandonné si aisément. Pas comme toi. Merde.

Alors il lève les yeux vers moi. Au moins il est encore hors de question de baisser le regard face à moi. Et soudain il voit.

Il voit ma main tremblante, mon visage fermé.

Il voit ma rage, ma déception. Ma colère. Ma haine. Ma tristesse.

Il me sourit. Je tire, une fois, deux fois, trois...

Il meurt avec le sourire. Il sait.

Parce qu'au final je suis en train de perdre.

Parce qu'au final le commissaire n'est peut-être plus rien sans son acolyte.

Mais le tueur ne sera plus rien sans son commissaire.


End file.
